bloodhungerfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Hunger Wiki
Blood Hunger is a novel by A. M. Esmonde which chronicles the fictional return of the vampire in the present day. It is a loosely linked (by some sub-characters) to his follow-up books, Dead Pulse and forth coming novella Darkest Moons. Blood Hunger book was released on June 29,2010, with a short movie'' Terminus'' based on the characters released on August 20, 2010. Plot An explorer Max Low and Lucia Ferrara makes a discovery in Romania, dubbed the 'Ice Prince' find it is significant enough to put him and his girlfriend in the media spotlight. Vampire Iliana and her sister's journey to the United Kingdom, news that the 'Ice Prince' had been discovered ceases their many years of blood abstinence and they unleash a bloodthirsty terror on humankind leaving a trail of death from London to the Welsh countryside. When Max is hospitalised Lucia sets about to prevent the rise of the vampires aided indirectly by a detective Adrian Michaels and dying vampire Ivan. Characters Baron Wilton J. S. Abrahams In the 15th century segments Wilton Abrams is portrayed younger than mose archetype vampire hunters, for example Professor Abraham Van Helsing. Wilton is a 15th century noble man, a man ahead of his time. A well travelled adventurer, an unsanctioned advisor to the King and while brave he is still not yet fearless. His stories of his travels as a young man make him an ideal guest at shindigs but is his open views on religion and such, cause him to be shunned by bigoted social circles. The present day character Lucia Ferrara reads of Wilton’s adventures in the ‘Tale of Truth’ book that is given to her by a mysterious stranger. When we first meet Wilton he knows very little about the vampire myths and only through a Serbian acquaintance, Lazar, is introduced to the horrors of the vampire. There his adventure begins learning his new vocation along the way to Romania. In contrast the 15th century London compared to the 19th make them different men born in very different times. Wilton’s life expectancy in 1477A.D is much shorter, and at 40 Wilton is considered an old man. Much of the world still lay unexplored and folklore is still very much taken at face value, with science in its infancy. Wilton later appears briefly in present day as a corpse and has long been dead. Iliana Iliana is the main antagonist in the Blood Hunger novel. She is a vampire certainly over 539 years. She looks 39 when she regenerates (pre regeneration she is hunched). Post regeneration transformation, she has pale skin with veins running through it that. She has green eyes, Red (on occasion when killing) with long, kinked, dark brown hair. Iliana is 5’9, pointy looking. She is spider-like, wiry, yet strong with circular scar in lower chest area (a failed assassination attempt). Her father was a crusader, they lived in 11th Century Jerusalem before being cast out, and they retreated to their castle in France before returning to Romania 1400. There her father was a tax collector, later murdered along with her mother by disgruntled and fearful the villagers who knew they were vampire. She is a lady of Leisure in the truest sense. With no career to speak of. She is a coin and stamp collector, tapestry maker and dressmaker expert using least 10 panels of material where appropriate. She is trained in using a Spatha sword, (avoided using an arming sword due to it cruciform) and Scimitar (curved blade from western Asia) . She dresses elegant in expensive wear for all occasions usually with a widows cloak.Already vampires Iliana and her sisters were ‘sold’ in dowry to the Dracul bothers. Illiana was shared between Vlad and Stellan with no courtship or dating. During this period she would act as an informant and killer to prevent unauthorised stray vampires taking any hold or positions in society. Sometime during the 15th century she turned Anushka into a vampire but lost power over her and Anushka vanished. Post the Draculs brother’s deaths, she once again become close to her sisters, becoming the leader and advisor, gaining the up most respect from her sisters Monica and Gabriella. To honour Stellans death she subjected here self to a prolonged suicide she was about to die before the found out that Stellan’s body was found in the present day. Prior to Stellan’s return her purpose was to die. Post Stellan’s return, her aim was to create a new Kindred of their kind, to regain political/economical power and control with Stellan at her side and form a new kindred starting with Nettie John. It is hinted she killed Baron Wilton Abranhams but it is not confirmed. She is an aviophobia agoraphobic and is chauffeur driven in a various expensive vehicles by Charles. She is a hierarchy leader of sacred rites and has an arrangement of items that gives her financial power. And in turn as the head of the vampires has a natural classification of rank, importance, seniority, power status and authority. She is immediately superior to her subordinates. Although in this system that is largely hierarchical Stellan of the Dracul’s or older vampires take precedence. Iliana is educated by time, individuals and self educated by books. She is upper class but due to experiences and time on earth can related to the lowest in society especially to get what she wants. She has an unknown assists amounting to Millions of pound via property and antiquities. Her estates cannot be quantified as such but money has never been a motivating factor and it is power that entices her, however, overtime it appears she has lost connections - this is highlighted by the loss of the Romanian Dracul castle. She is non-religious but has respect for their symbols and the effects these symbols have on their kind, crosses, sunlight etc. She is always searching it find out how here kind came to be, searching for answers about their kinds history. In Blood Hunger her aim is to find Stellan’s body. She first meets Lucia in the museum that houses the Ice Prince and see’s Stellan for the first time in hundreds of years at the museum. Post finding Stellan, to acquire his body ‘Rescue’ Stellan from the police. Then restore the vampire to their former glory in the modern world starting with Nettie. She is committed to assisting Stellan’s regeneration. This includes feeding him and convincing Lucia to join them. It appears that she cannot have Stellan to herself, Lucia stands in her way. However later Iliana is not sure if she even want’s him as so much time has passed he is a dinosaur that cannot be changed and she is caught between an ancient pecking order and the modern world. Stellan does not live up to her memory of him. Points of interest. It is implied she killed Nettie John’s parents in a one of fit of rage and blood lust. She gave birth to twin girls both thought long since dead. She did not ‘Vampir and Vampire’ book until 1990 which tells her where Stellan’s body maybe. If she had read this sooner she may have been reunited faster, however it is debatably if she would have the equipment to retrieve him. It is reveailed that she has been in contact with Robert Morgan for a long time. And it is her who instigated the Ice Prince search. She has grown found of humans for example her relationship with Charles, Nettie and Lucia. Still fears Wilton even after his death. Reads the, Romanian soft tabloid, Libertatea, The Times, USA today and National Geographic. A suffers from acute agoraphobia. Lucia Grace Ferrara Fictional main heroine character Lucia Ferrara is not a Wilhelmina "Mina" Harker damsel in distress, as in the tradition of Bram Stoker's Dracula. Although she is put under a hypnotic state known as the 'Trancing'. Luica is also not portrayed a love struck teenager similar to Twilight's Bella Swan or feisty action characters like Buffy, Selene and Anna Valerious. Lucia is heroine who finds herself in an extraordinary and dangerous situations faced with deadly choices. She's an everyday woman. No super powers, no desire to become a vampire. She pouts and snorts when she laughs. Her problems are balancing her work, health, friends, relationships, men and family. Trading in Zumba, aerobics classes every Monday, Wednesday and Saturday for something a little tougher like Kalaripayat or sparing sessions, she likes to keep herself in shape. Despite being beautiful, with the looks of her mother (who she tragically lost to cancer) she still feels self-conscience and insecure about herself. Lucia went to a public school and then Goldsmith University, London picking up a BA (Hons) in English and American Literature. After the death of her father she has only his friend and her godfather Robert Morgan to look out for her and her boyfriend Max to rely on. However, this is her greatest flaw thinking she needs a man in her life to make her feel strong,(a replacement for her deceased father?). That said, her life changes when Max makes a find that puts him on the cover of the tabloids and she gets an unwanted slice of fame. She meets a captivating, woman named Iliana in a museum and soon Lucia is drawn into a world of mystery and deception. It's it not long after this 'chance' encounter that she is implicated in a murder and has Adrian Michaels a D.I. contacting her to be questioned. Little does she know that a frozen body her mountaineering boyfriend has discovered is linked to this enigmatic woman and she instinctively knows that something is not quite right. Encounters at the museums, several invitations, a masque ball, an outdoor music show and lavish dinners entwined with death, mutation and infatuation and she finds herself in a web of deceit within a rabbit hole.And her life is turned upside down when she meets a man named Stellan. Lucia is given an old book which gives her an insight to who's body has been found and who this woman may really be. Soon she finds herself questioning her sanity and decisions as these strangers offer so much and ask for so little. Before long she is forced to go head to head with Iliana, her sisters and even Stellan. It increasing becomes difficult to remove herself from the dreamlike, perilous, situations and locations she finds herself in. Stellan, Adrian Roger Michaels Detective Inspector (D.I.) London police who travels to Wales to assist Welsh police with their murder investigations. Adrian Michaels is thirty-five and is a Detective Sergeant (D.S) Major Crime Investigation Team (M.C.I.T), New Scotland Yard. Prior he worked in Florida as a lifeguard. On returning to London he undertook four months training at Police College, followed by a two year compulsory probationary period He specialised in The Criminal Investigation Department (CID), took promotion exams and became a Detective Sergeant. He completed various modules of additional training, including self-defence, completed a Masters Degree in Criminology and Criminal Justice (70% Merit level). At 5’9 Adrian has perfect mid-tone black skin, short black hair with medium strong build and is portrayed as wearing off the rack suits and expensive shirts. His father was a bouncer and van driver who married a half cast African/English woman who had two boys Adrian and ‘House’ (who appears in A.M. Esmonde novel Dead Pulse). He grew up in Walthamstow, East London. His Grandfather was murdered in 198, a racial attack which made him want to join the police and stop any racism from the inside out. His Grand parents emigrated to the UK from Nigeria, his grandfather a black militant attacked a fascist HQ in London. grandmother, mother and father live together in Walthamstow, ‘House’ married an American and moved to the US where he joined the army and is now in the special forces. Adrian could have emigrated and gone to America with his brother but he married Alex Caine (who appears in A. M. Esmonde’s novella Darkest Moons) and stayed in the UK living in Kingston upon Thames. Alex divorced him, after he smashed up the contents of their house drunk jealous and frustrated with cases on several occasions. He then took it out on Alex who immediately left him after six years transferring and moving to Wales, UK. In the Blood hunger book Adrian Michaels must find stop a killer or killers, investigate if the death of a female and Dr. Smith are related to the killings Wales. He first meets Lucia at the hospital when investigating Max’s hit and run. He meets Iliana (who is impersonating a D.S) at a bar almost has a one night stand His prime suspect is Lucia, last person to see Dr. Smith and he is also aware that there is a motivation because of the Ice Prince’s authenticity. He has an inkling that Lucia is not capable of the killing (let alone killings). Which is proven correct when Stellan is captured. However he is later confused by genetic and DNA results and modus operandi is different in the killing suggesting more than one killer. Nettie John Winesap Max Lowe Charles Robert Morgan Lazar Radu Ivan Mircea Moncia (Marquise in the film Terminus played by Stacey Jackson) Sister of Gabriella and Iliana. Gabriella Sister of Monica and Iliana. Vlad Stellan's twin. Mamma John Winesap Anushka (features the film Terminus played by Katherine DuBois) Missing daughter of Lazar. Dr. Smith David James Avid outdoors type killed by Moncia and Gabriella. Alex Girlfriend of James who is about to end their relationship before she meets her end, killed by Charles. Setting & Locations London (15th Century and Present Day) Romania (15th Century and Present Day) Wales, UK Mississippi, U.S.A (1980s) Jerusalem United Kingdom Las Vegas, U.S.A (Present Day) Quotes “Touché, but where are one’s renowned English manners?” Stellan Dracul “But you’ve just stepped over it my little southern belle.” Monica “What are you doing? You don’t eat the help!” Gabriela “What do you mean? You’ve seen the carbon dating results, Dr Smith?” Lucia Ferrara “Maybe so, my dead friend, but you will never find more brothers.” Wilton “I apologise for my impertinence, but I know you have the book. I saw you collect it from the reception earlier. It’s important he reads it.” Ivan Latest activity Category:Browse Category:vampires, novel, horror, Blood Hunger Category:vampire, novel, A. M. Esmonde, horror,